


The Forbidden Room

by cookieboo



Series: Brought Together by Stone [4]
Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: AU, F/M, I want to say it's a bit angsty, angsty, captured AU, so it's a bit more of the serious note rather than a fluffy note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookieboo/pseuds/cookieboo
Summary: This one shot is based of some artwork from Piamio! They had recently drawn some Senku scenarios if he was captured by Tsukasa instead of killing himI decided to make my own rendition of the situation so I hope you enjoy it! Make sure to follow the original artist & check out their artwork! It's so well drawn and their #SenGen tag is so cute - honestly ALL the art for the #SenGen tag is cute LMAO Check it out!Link Here: https://piamio.tumblr.com/post/189717189931/fanart-for-a-tsukasenku-fic-by-animillion-that-s
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Reader
Series: Brought Together by Stone [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601845
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	The Forbidden Room

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this AU is a scenario if Senku was captured by Tsukasa instead of killing him from the beginning.  
> This isn't going to be canon with the series; "Lost in the Stone World" so it's literally just a one shot.
> 
> Make sure to support the original artist & follow their stuff for more amazing artwork! Link is in the summary! <3  
> Enjoy!

_ Children were running around, the sound of their laughter filling the air as [ f/n ] could see three figures in front of her running ahead. She extended her hand forward, the small hand trying to reach out and catch up but failed. But as soon as she was about to give up, a hand extended out to help her stand tall.  _

_ She looks up to see her savior’s face, remembering his striking red eyes and the smirk on his face as he kept a hold on her hand. She could feel the unfamiliar tightness in her chest, her cheeks rising in temperature as the boy tugged her forward. _

_ “Let’s go, [ f/n ]!” _

[ f/n ] woke up from her sleep, her eyes opening as she looked at her surroundings. The place was dark, but she could feel a presence right beside her as the person moved. She turned to look towards her left, the male with long brown locks nuzzling his face further into the crook of her neck as he moved in his sleep again. [ f/n ] slightly groaned as she turned slightly to look over his shoulder, noticing the full moon still displayed high in the sky. Along her eyes to cast on the moon, memories of the boy who helped her in the past continued to linger in her mind. 

The red eyed boy went by the name Senku Ishigami and he was the smartest person [ f/n ] has ever known. Even when they were preschoolers, he was already talking about quantum physics and how a JAXA space ship functions right off the back of his hand. Despite the lack of knowledge she had, Senku was always there to help her in school and with school projects. Even when he had a sarcastic attitude, his body language spoke differently when he would help [ f/n ] with a last minute assignment that her teacher would assign. 

As the pair grew up together, [ f/n ] had started to realize her developing feelings for the white haired scientist but she did her best to suppress it so that it wouldn’t distract him from his studies. But despite suppressing them, she never stopped loving him. And even when Senku thought love was an illogical matter that hypothetically caused a human to do jurassic things, he couldn’t help the longing gazes he would give to [ f/n ] when she was turned away. 

Before humanity was petrified in stone, the day started like any ordinary day. However, it wasn’t until Taiju had declared that he was going to confess to his 5 year long crush, that it was going to be different. [ f/n ] had let her head rest on the makeshift pillow as the man beside her stirred again, his arm still loosely wrapped around her waist. She could picture that school day like it was yesterday, allowing herself to close her eyes to relive it.

_ Taiju had burst into the room, declaring that it was his moment to confess to Yuzuriha and tell her how much he loves her. Senku, being sarcastic and the overbearing friend, had decided to give him a congratulations with a side present of gasoline while labeling it as a ‘love potion’. But according to Taiju, his little experiment wasn’t needed for he was confident with his own skills.  _

_ As the chemistry club members all gathered by the window sill to witness the love confession happening, the white haired scientist leaned against the wall as he also was witnessing the scene before him. _

_ “Is Taiju finally confessing to Yuzuriha?” _

_ “Heh. You know it. It’s about time, isn’t it?” Senku smirks as he takes another swig of his energy drink that he bought. He could hear footsteps approaching the window, a female standing beside him. His red eyes peer to look at his companion, the girl with long [ h/c ] colored hair slightly swaying from the soft breeze passing by. She had a content look on her face as she pushed her hair behind her ear while looking at the two students outside. But after feeling a gaze on her, she turns to look at her childhood friend to her left, making eye contact with him. Giving him a confused look, she laughs as she places her hand on her hips. _

_ “What? Is there something on my face?” _

_ “Nah, just a giant zit on your nose.” [ f/n ] gasps as she pulls out her phone out of panic, opening up her camera to see if it was true. But after realizing the tease too late, she looked at her childhood friend with a small glare as he was snickering beside her. She started to pout from the tease, Senku waving his hand as a signal to shake it off. But as she was putting her phone away, her phone lit up as it reminded her of the date.  _

_ Looking at the time and date once more, she stares at her screen before putting her phone away. There was now a comfortable silence as two of their friends were still speaking to each other outside. Letting her hands rest on the window sill, she slightly leans forward and looks down towards the camphor tree.  _

_ “Senku, can I tell you something?” _

_ “What is it?” He replied nonchalantly, looking down at his phone for a second as he was scrolling through the news for any signs of new information on JAXA. He didn’t notice the embarrassed look she had but her cheeks were starting to flush from the thought, her fingers gently drumming against the window sill.  _

_ “Graduation is almost here and soon we will be heading off to college.” Senku hummed as he puts his phone away in his pocket, looking up towards his childhood friend as he started to notice the slight fluster on her cheeks. Out of habit, she tucked another strand of her hair behind her ear and giving a clear few of her embarrassed cheeks to Senku. Senku stared at the action, his own heart beating twice as fast as all he wanted was to reach out and weave his fingers through her hair.  _

_ [ f/n ] turns to look at him with a soft smile and red cheeks, almost taking Senku’s breath away from just the sight before him. She continued with her sentence, her smile not faltering as she looked into those red hues.  _

_ “Once graduation is over, there’s something that I want to clear up with you. Until then, will you wait for me?” [ f/n ] practically confesses before looking away with an embarrassed look. But as Senku was about to say his answer, the strange green light the took over the blue sky. All eyes were on the massive ray that appeared out of nowhere and the last thing that [ f/n ] could see was a glimpse of her white haired childhood friend reaching out to her before being engulfed into stone.  _

Opening her eyes, she turns to look at the face of Tsukasa Shisio, the man who had helped her escape the stone prison she was stuck in. Tsukasa was a previous classmate before, but he was also well known as the Highschool Primate for his ungodly skills in combat. When [ f/n ] had woken up, he had treated her with the utmost amount of care, almost treating her as the queen of the empire he was rebuilding. As soon as [ f/n ] got used to her new home, she had started to bring up the question of a certain white haired male and possibilities on where he could be. But as [ f/n ] kept asking about him, Tsukasa would avoid the question completely or give her a look in return that said:  _ Don’t ask me about him _ . 

But one day while [ f/n ] was speaking with one of the villagers, she had noticed Tsukasa and Hyoga walking off away from the training grounds. Sensing some strange activity, she quickly and discreetly follows the pair towards the outskirts of the village. As [ f/n ] hides and takes cover, she peeks around the corner to see Tsukasa pushing some vines out of the way and revealing a secret passage that was there. But as [ f/n ] wanted to investigate closer, she quickly heads back to the village before she could be caught. 

[ f/n ] looks towards the long haired man once more before taking in his features, she did her best to wiggle herself out of his arms but only to be caught in them as Tsukasa stirred. He mumbled something in his sleep, opening his eyes for just a moment and letting his voice out groggily.

“Why are you turning so much..?” Tsukasa whispered as he leaned in, placing a kiss on her bare neck. [ f/n ] slightly shivers from the contact before placing her hand on his cheek and facing him. She looks at his sleepy gaze, placing a soft kiss on his lips before propping herself on her elbows. 

“I need to use the restroom real quick, I might’ve started my period.” [ f/n ] whispered back, Tsukasa humming as he placed his lips on top of her again for another kiss. Playing along with his actions for a moment, they shared a few kisses before [ f/n ] had pulled away before things had gotten too fair. She whispers an ‘I’ll be back’ as Tsukasa hums in agreement and lets her free. Pulling the blanket back, she covers the man with the blanket before taking a large bowl from the corner of the room. She then takes some extra cloth as well, quietly tucking it into her dress. And as she turns to look back towards Tsukasa’s sleeping form, she quickly makes her escape towards the forbidden room she was never told about.

[ f/n ] could practically feel her heart beating against her chest, holding the now filled bowl in her hands as she was getting closer and closer to the forbidden room. With each step, she would remember the answers Tsukasa would give her in regards to Senku. 

_ He’s dead.  _

The [ h/c ] haired girl started to remember the main features of her childhood friend. From his alluring red eyes to his wicked sounding laugher. She could practically feel her chest burn from just remember the thought of him as she was inching closer and closer to the forbidden room. 

_ “Senku wouldn’t die that easy, he isn’t like that!” _

_ “I’m sorry to say this, [ f/n ] but I saw the stone statue shatter right before my eyes. The man you are looking for is  _ **_dead._ ** _ ” _

As she approached the large wall with vines, she looked at a section before parting the vines and revealing a hole in the wall. Taking the flint she had in her pocket, she lit up a branch she picked up to create herself a torch. Entering inside, she allows the vines to fall back into place, covering the entrance as she was slowly making her way in. 

_ “You really need to stop giving yourself more work if you can’t handle it, idiot.” _

_ “It’s not like anyone else was going to help me!” _

_ “You’re right. Only a softie like you would take up the whole group project.” _

_ “Yeah..but I got you to help me, Senku.” The white haired scientist looked at her with a questioning look as all she did was give him a smile. Staring at her for a moment, Senku only sighed in return as he extended his hand out and causing [ f/n ] to grin wider. _

_ “I’ll write down the measurements. Make sure that you’re keeping up with me, idiot.” _

_ “Thanks Senku!” _

[ f/n ] continued on further within the strange cave, feeling her body shake from the sudden drop of the temperature and the chill running down her spine. But as she continued to trek further, she could hear the sound of unsteady breathing and her own breath hitching from the sound. She started to walk faster and faster, almost running at this point as she did her best to prevent spilling the water filled bowl. 

[ f/n ] reached the end as it looked like a small room, a bamboo gate blocking the way in as she could see the faint image of a body figure. But as she leaned the torch just a tad bit further, it was immediate once she had seen the single strand of disheveled white hair. Her mouth was open agape as she looks down at the bamboo locked gate, unlocking it as the door creaks open. The culprit inside the cell had flinched from the familiar sound of the gate opening, turning his head away from the front. The [ h/c ] haired girl started to walk closer, her eyes widening as she looked at the person cowering on the ground by her feet. 

She stares at him for a moment before realizing that he was mumbling to himself. As she listened closely, it wasn’t until she realized that he was counting to himself as the sweat on his brow had trickled down his temple. Taking a seat in front of him, she places the torch down on the ground and continues to stare at him, feeling tears prick her eyes. Memories were flooding her mind, her eyes starting to burn even more as her heart was beating against her rib cage. She reached forward, her fingertips gently grazing his cheek and causing him to flinch from the sudden touch. But as she allowed her hand to rest on his cheek, he allowed himself to rest against it for the warm touch caused a few tears to soak the blindfold covering his eyes.

Feeling her own tears swell in her eyes, she reaches forward and unties the blindfold, allowing it to drop to his lap. Feeling the cloth being rid from his eyes, he starts to slowly open his eyes and trying his best to blink away the tears so he could clear up his vision. [ f/n ] allows her hand to rest on his cheek once more, adjusting his gaze to face the person in front of him. He continued to adjust his eyesight with the darkness, the torch that was off to the side helping him by giving him some light. As he was able to distinguish the silhouette in front of him, his eyes widened at the familiar color of [ e/c ] as her tears wouldn’t stop flowing. Recognizing who it was, he couldn’t believe his eyes as a single tear fell as she continued to hold his cheek with her hand.

“Senku..” [ f/n ] softly whispered as she reaches forward to wrap her arms around his neck in a hug. Overwhelmed by the sudden relief in, his body starts to shake as he can feel himself cry as Senku slightly tucks himself into the nape of her neck. 

_ I finally found you. _


End file.
